Jabba Desilijic Tiure
50px-Cscr-featured.png|link=https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jabba_the_Hutt 50px-Cscr-featured.png|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jabba_the_Hutt "Se ti raccontassi la metà di quello che ho sentito su Jabba de'Hutt ti prenderebbe un cortocircuito! ''-''C-3PO a R2-D2 Jabba Desilijic Tiure conosciuto anche semplicemente come Jabba de'Hutt,è stato uno dei più potenti Signori del Crimine Hutt dell'intera Galassia .Jabba governava un vasto impero del crimine situato nell'Orlo Esterno ,dominato dal suo Palazzo su Tatooine .Al culmine del suo potere Jabba ebbe contatti anche con il Principe Xizor ,leader del cartello criminale Sole Nero . Jabba aveva iniziato come un piccolo signore del crimine ma grazie ai suoi contatti divenne noto per le sue azioni illegali tra cui il contrabbando e lo spaccio di spezie,droghe ed armi,la compravendita di schiavi e talvolta addirittura la pirateria.Conosciuto per le sue fantasie crudeli,talvolta anche carnali,Jabba divenne ben presto rispettato e temuto persino dalla Repubblica Galattica ,che fece di tutto per non farlo infuriare durante le Guerre dei Cloni .Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica mise una taglia sul suo ex-dipendente Han Solo ,il quale aveva perso un carico di spezie durante un'ispezione imperiale.Ottene la sua vendetta quando Boba Fett congelò Han nella carbonite ,come richiesto da Jabba,che lo appese nel suo Palazzo come un oggeto di arredo.Tuttavia Jabba fu ripagato con la sua stessa moneta e quest'ultima crudeltà segnò la fine del suo Impero del Crimine;Han fu liberato dalla sua amata,la Principessa Leia Organa che Jabba schiavizzò.Quando Luke Skywalker si recò nel Palazzo per salvare i suoi alleati riuscì a sconfiggere i criminali al servizio di Jabba e Leia uccise lo Hutt soffocandolo con la catena con cui la teneva imprigionata. Biografia Primi anni di vita (600 BBY-22 BBY) "Vedo solo un egocentrico,una pustolosa montagna che vede sè stesso come un alto signore dei criminali e dei mercanti." ''-''Ki-Adi-Mundi Jabba nacque su Nal Hutta in 600 BBY ed era il figlio di Zorba Desilijic Tiure .Jabba prese il controllo del clan in 2 BBY dopo aver ucciso suo cugino,figlio di Jiliac Desilijic Tiron ,l'ex leader,morto dopo una lotta estenuante contro i suoi nemici.Alla giovane età-per gli standard Hutt- di 80 anni creò il suo Impero del Crimine sul mondo desertico Tatooine .Nel 516 BBY si insediò in un monastero dei Monaci B'omarr che in breve divenne il suo Palazzo. Jabba iniziò col contrabbando d'armi molto preso insieme al suo amico Ephant Mon. Finchè il Senatore Palpatine era al potere,Jabba aveva degli avversari più potenti di lui come Sise Fromm e il Principe Xizor,il capo del Sole Nero;Xizor come Jabba era diventato da poco il leader della sua famiglia e un signore del crimine. Jabba era attratto dal diventare un gangster potente pieno di servitori e trovò un contrabbandiere di spezia Twi'lek che aveva schiavizzato altri membri della sua specie . Per questi crimini Il suo maggiordomo era stato esiliato da Ryloth ma Jabba non si fece problemi e assunse Bib Fortuna .Bib fu sostituito da Naroon Cuthus per un breve periodo, e fu riassunto da Jabba dopo la morte di Bidlo Kwerve .Jabba apriva sempre le corse di Podracers su Tatooine e veniva seguito ovunque da Bib,molto spesso Jabba si addormentava durante le corse,e Bib aveva il compito di svegliarlo. Jabba aveva un'arena a Mos Espa ,dove ospitava lotte tra una creatura in suo possesso chiamata "Campione di Jabba ".Quando scoprì che il maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn era in cerca di peggats per scommettere su Anakin Skywalker per la Boonta Eve Classic gli offrì di combattere contro il mostro nell'arena.Qui-Gon vinse e Jabba lo ringraziò perchè gli aveva fornito "del divertimento tale degno",così lo pagò con 50 peggats e lo liberò dalla fossa. Jabba amava scomettere durante le gare di Podracers ,tuttavia perdeva quasi sempre a causa delle previsioni sbagliate del suo droide astromeccanico R5-X2 ,ma a Jabba questo non importava molto.In 32 BBY vinse contro Watto e ottene in cambio anche delle ragazze schiave,di razza Twi'lek Interferire con le imprese Jedi "Non ho alcun desiderio di offendere gli Jedi.Questo non andrebbe a vantaggio di nessuno". ''-''Jabba a Ki-Adi-Mundi Jabba ed Ephant Mon avevano fatto un piano per contrabbandare armi su Cerea ,ma il piano fallì a causa dello Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi.Così Jabba fece catturare la figlia dello Jedi ed una sua amica.Ki-Adi-Mundi riuscì a salvare sia la figlia Sylvn sia la sua amica,Twin .Durante la missione Ki-Adi-Mundi scoprì anche che Jabba aveva trattato con la Federazione Mercantile per l'invasione di Naboo ,tuttavia questo non ebbe conseguenza per lo Hutt.Quando Mundi tornò su Tatooine con l'intenzione di sconfiggere dei Tusken,Jabba lo fece scortare su una sua nave da alcune guardie che dovevano portarlo in un posto preciso,in realtà come si accorse Bib Fortuna,Jabba aveva inviato Mundi verso una tempesta di sabbia,così il viscido Hutt inviò un messaggio a Mundi:"E' un vero peccato che non ti abbia avvertito prima.Spero che non accada nulla di tragico durante la tempesta perchè sarebbe difficile ritrovare un corpo sotto tutti quei cumuli di sabbia ." Il maestro Jedi riuscì a sopravvivere e si oppose a Jabba incitando la gente del posto a ribellarsi,ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di farlo. Una rivalità storica "Non vedo l'ora di sentire della morte di Gardulla" -Jabba Jabba era un Hutt giovane e potente ed era visto come una minaccia da Gardulla l'Antica ,e spesso i due si scontrarono.Prima della Boonta Eve Classic di 32 BBY i due Hutt si incontrarono;Gardulla con una strana macchina scommise che il vincitore sarebbe stato Gasgano .R5-X2 ,il droide di Jabba invece fece altre previsioni dicendo Sebulba sarebbe stato il primo,Gasgano il secondo e Mawhonic il terzo,tuttavia disse anche che Anakin Skywalker era tra i favoriti.Dopo la vittoria di Anakin Jabba vinse la scommessa. Durante la battaglia dello Jundland,Gardulla aveva deciso di liberarsi dei Tusken e chiamò la cacciatrice di taglie Aurra Sing ad uccidere il leader dei Tusken,lo Jedi Sharad Hett .Contemporaneamente Jabba decise di inviare i suoi scagnozzi a razziare i campi Tusken e creò una rivolta ai danni di Gardulla;comprò armi da Dreddon con cui armò anche i civili di Tatooine e Gardulla fu costretta a rintanarsi nel suo Palazzo a Mos Espa . Le ostilità tra i due Hutt salirono a tal punto che Gardulla decise di pagare un criminale di nome Longo due-Pistole e la sua banda per distruggere Jabba,il quale assunse il cacciatore di taglie Jango Fett che catturò Longo,che fu ucciso da Lomrokk ,un Gammorreano al servizio di Jabba.Lo Hutt incaricò Jango di uccidere la sua rivale.Jango si infiltrò nel Palazzo di Gardulla,la quale possedeva un Drago Krayt .Jango gettò Gardulla nelle fauci del drago,ma la Hutt riuscì a salvarsi dopo la morte del Drago che la trovò indigesta.Jabba era sorpreso dal fatto che Jango non fosse venuto a ritirare la ricompensa ma scoprì ben presto che era stato ucciso dallo Jedi Mace Windu su Geonosis .In seguito Jabba fece affari con il"figlio-clone" di Jango,Boba Fett e Gardulla,constatando la pericolosità di Jabba si unì al Grande Consiglio Hutt poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni ,dove lavorava come segretaria di Jabba e degli altri membri del Consiglio. Guerre dei Cloni Dopo la riconquista di Sarapin,Jabba si trovò in una posizione molto scomoda perchè era quasi "costretto" ad aiutare la Repubblica Galattica ,dato che il suo rivale Boorka,un altro signore del crimine Hutt , era in combutta con la Federazione Mercantile . Jabba rafforzò l'esercitò della Repubblica contro Boorka,guidato dai Maestri Jedi Echu Shen-Jon e Nat Reath,che così uccisero Boorka.Jabba per ringraziarli li pagò con cinquemila Cristalli Nova . Essendo un vero signore del crimine,Jabba trattava non solo con la Repubblica ma anche con i Separatisti,così quando Wat Tambor ,il presidente dell'Unione Tecnica lo chiamò per favorire il trasporto di metalli e cortosis per creare un nuovo tipo di droide,i Droidi da Battaglia di Cortosis CB-3 ,Jabba accettò ma fu scoperto dagli Jedi e fu costretto a ritrattare. Qualche tempo dopo il "figlio-clone" di Jango Fett ,Boba Fett,ancora giovane, si mise alle sue dipendenze.Uno dei motivi per i quali Jabba salvò Boba Fett da Durge era per ringraziare il padre genetico di Boba,Jango Fett che aveva "quasi"ucciso Gardulla l'Antica . un decennio prima.All'insaputa di Jabba,il giovane cacciatore di taglie era ancora in contatto con Dooku e la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti . In 22 BBY Jabba apprese che suo figlio neonato Rotta era stato rapito.Jabba in quel periodo aveva stretto patti con la Repubblica Galattica per darle le rotte segrete delle Spazio Hutt .Jabba assunse così dei cacciatori di taglie per ritrovare Rotta e incaricò anche la Repubblica di cercarlo e salvarlo.Il figlio si trovava in un monastero abbandonato sul pianeta Teth .Rotta era stato rapito dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti in accordo con Ziro Desilijic Tiure ,zio di Jabba,con lo scopo che le rotte segrete finissero nelle mani dei Separatisti.I cacciatori di taglie da lui inviati furono decapitati.In seguito la CSI inviò un filmato falso e fece uso di menzogne per far credere a Jabba che il neonato fosse stato rapito dalla Repubblica.Gli Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano riuscirono a dimostrare il contrario,quando Ahsoka riportò Rotta a Jabba sano e salvo,così Jabba decise di non trattare più con i separatisti mentre Ziro fu detenuto. Poco tempo dopo Jabba fu contattato dal Barone N. Papanoida ,presidente dell' Assemblea Pantoran , le cui figlie,Chi Eekway Papanoida e Che Anmanwe Papanoida erano state rapite secondo lui da Greedo ,un cacciatore di taglie Rodiano .Papanoida sapeva che Greedo lavorava per Jabba e possedeva del sangue del cacciatore così chiese a Jabba un campione di sangue per verificare.Jabba glielo inviò;il campione corrispondeva;così Jabba guidò i Pantoran a Mos Eisley dove salvarono le sorelle Papanoida dalle mani di Greedo,che riuscì a fuggire. In 21 BBY Jabba,capo del Grande Consiglio Hutt fece incarcerare Ziro nel Palazzo del Consiglio.Ziro possedeva informazioni importanti nascoste nel suo diario,informazioni che avrebbero potuto compromettere il Consiglio.Jabba segretamente incaricò la ballerina e cantante Sy Snootles di conquistare la fiducia di Ziro e di recuperare il diario.Sy riuscì a far evadere Ziro e fece finta di innamorarsi di lui.Nel frattempo Gardulla l'Antica ,Arok e Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo si accorsero della fuga di Ziro e assunsero Cad Bane perchè ritrovasse lo Hutt .Nel frattempo Sy riuscì ad arrivare con Ziro al diario,nascosto nella tomba del padre di Ziro,poi lo uccise e portò il diario a Jabba.Gli altri membri del Consiglio non seppero mai niente al riguardo,ma ritrovarono il cadavere di Ziro. Caccia ad Obi-Wan Kenobi "L'illustre Jabba dice...che vorrebbe una dimostrazione del tuo presunto talento, prima di accettare la tua assurda tariffa." ''- Droide Protocollare di Jabba a Black Krrsantan Poco dopo il termine delle Guerre dei Cloni, quando Luke Skywalker era ancora un bambino, su Tatooine ci fu un evento noto come la Grande Siccità , dove anche le poche riserve d'umidita del pianeta, che veniva poi trasformata in acqua, scarseggiavano. Jabba decise di trarre profitto da ciò, e inviò degli "esattori delle tasse". Jabba aveva preso possesso di tutte le fonti di umidità di Tatooine -illegalmente- e pretendeva di essere pagato. Quando Luke cercò di rubare acqua da uno degli speeder degli uomini di Jabba, che la distribuivano, loro lo rapirono e lo stordirono. Owen e Beru Whitesun Lars si misero alla sua ricerca e vennero aiutati da Obi-Wan Kenobi . Lo Jedi , scampato all'Ordine 66 , sconfisse gli sgherri di Jabba e salvò Luke. Kenobi pose fine agli esattori delle tasse dell'Hutt, e l'acqua venne ridistribuita. Furioso Jabba iniziò a cercare un Cacciatore di Taglie per uccidere Kenobi. Il Cacciatore di Taglie Wookiee Black Krrsantan si presentò nel suo Palazzo e si offrì di trovare Kenobi, e portarlo vivo o morto a Jabba, in cambio di un'alta cifra. Jabba accettò ma decise di metterlo alla prova: mandò molte delle sue Guardie Gammorreane contro di lui, ma lui le uccise tutte. Dopo la morte di diversi Gammorreani, Jabba decise che lo avrebbe pagato, fermando la carneficina. Pagò a Krrsantan la prima metà , poi gli avrebbe pagato l'altra metà quando gli avrebbe portato vivo Kenobi, in modo che lui potesse ucciderlo, o anche solo la testa, se catturarlo si fosse rivelato difficile. Krrsantan si mise sulle sue tracce e catturò Owen Lars. Kenobi venne informato ed intervenne. Dopo una lotta abbastanza dura, riuscì a salvare Owen e sè stesso, accecando ad un occhio lo Wookiee. Jabba non ricevette mai ciò che gli aveva chiesto, e dato che lo Wookiee non si ripresentò da lui , Jabba lo bollò come traditore e costrinse Krrsantan a fuggire da Tatooine ed a non rimetterci piede. Tuttavia non cercò più di vendicarsi su Kenobi, dato che aveva ucciso molti dei suoi sgherri. Alla ricerca di un maggiordomo ''"Tu ed io Bib.Tu ed io." -Jabba a Bib Fortuna Jabba ha sempre avuto un luogotenente con cui regnare sul suo Impero del Crimine e per anni fu il suo maggiordomo Naroon Chutus .Jabba però non poteva permettere che andasse in pensione perchè sapeva troppe cose,così come gesto di amicizia gli assicurò una morte rapida.La morte di Chutus accese un dibattito tra due fedelissimi aiutanti di Jabba;il Twi'lek Bib Fortuna ed il contrabbandiere umano Bidlo Kwerve .Jabba amava le faide così contribuì ad amplificare le ostilità.Quando gli fu regalato il Rancor ,Jabba disse a Bidlo che doveva sentirsi onorato perchè sarebbe stato il primo pasto del suo nuovo animale domestico,così gettò Bidlo nella botola del Rancor,ed elesse Bib come suo nuovo maggiordomo e braccio destro. In 22 BBY il padre di Jabba,Zorba Desilijic Tiure fu condannato per l'estrazione illegale di pietre preziose e fu incarcerato sul pianeta Kip .Jabba cercò di corrompere le guardie,ma fallì,così il nuovo capo-clan divenne Jiliac Desilijic Tiron ,fino a 2 BBY data della morte di Jiliac e dell'ascesa al potere di Jabba. Jabba impiegava regolarmente molti cacciatori di taglie,tra i suoi preferiti vi era un Gand di nome Zuckuss ,Jabba lo assunse più volte per lavori infami che ebbero sempre un esito positivo per il Signore del Crimine.Jabba infine suggerì a Zuckuss di fare squadra con un Droide Protocollare modificato di nome 4-LOM,che era stato aggiornato dagli stessi tecnici di Jabba.Zuckuss si trovò molto bene a collaborare col droide,per la gioia di Jabba che vedeva sempre maggiore successo nelle imprese dei due e spesso li impiegò per vari lavori. Trattative rischiose "Vedo che sei ansioso di metterti al lavoro,e lo sono anch'io!" ''-''Gaar Suppoon a Jabba In 19 BBY prima della Battaglia di Yavin ,fu messa una taglia sulla testa di Jabba da parte dell'Impero Galattico ,ma fu in seguito rimossa. Circa cinque anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin,Jabba prese il suo Yacht,Star Jewel ,e iniziò a fare un viaggio per la Galassia allo scopo di arricchirsi. La prima tappa era un incontro con un suo amico di vecchia data Gaar Suppoon .Jabba prima di arrivare avvisò Suppoon che aveva nascosto una bomba nel suo palazzo.Suppoon così chiamò l'esperto di bombe imperiale Kosh Kurp ,ma non trovò nessuna bomba.Quando Jabba arrivò le trattative iniziarono a farsi sempre più rischiose poichè Suppoon voleva uccidere Jabba il quale liberò un Tromonide ,un piccolo animale velenoso che morse Suppoon.Jabba mise Suppoon in una posizione difficile,dicendo che gli avrebbe dato l'antidoto se lui gli avesse dato tutto ciò che possedeva.Suppoon accettò ma minacciava ancora di uccidere Jabba.Jabba estrasse una bomba ma Kosh Kurp la fece esplodere in sicurezza.A quel punto Suppoon decise di uccidere Jabba il quale lo informò che c'era un'altra bomba nel palazzo.Suppoon prese Jabba per un pazzo e lo provocò così Jabba urlò lo pseudonimo di Suppoon,Sonopo Bomoor.Kosh Kurp riconobbe il nome dell'essere che aveva sterminato la sua famiglia e minacciò di uccidere Suppoon.Il signore del crimine gli sparò con un blaster al petto,ma il colpo rimbalzò e decapitò Suppoon.In seguito Jabba regalò a Kosh Kurp l'intero regno del crimine di Suppoon. Quando lasciarono il pianeta il capitano dello Yacht di Jabba,Scuppa ,individuò una nave Nuffin da derubare.Jabba,Bib Fortuna ,Scuppa e due Weequay entrarono nella nave lasciando una Guardia Gammorreana di sorveglianza sullo Yacht.Quando il gruppo entrò Jabba si rese conto di non essere a bordo di una nave Nuffin,ma scoprì ben presto di trovarsi sulla nave di una creatura mostruosa nota come principessa Nampi .Nampi fece mettere Bib e le guardie Weequay nella dispensa,mentre fece portare Jabba e Scuppa al suo cospetto.Jabba si rifiutò di darle le sue richezze e Nampi fece portare nella dispensa anche lo Hutt .Scuppa invece essendo un opportunista si fece sposare da Nampi sperando di preservare la sua vita,ma aveva agito in modo stupido perchè Nampi era solita mangiare il marito prima delle nozze.Con orrore Scuppa si rese conto di essere diventato l'antipasto di Nampi.Quando Jabba fu chiamato per essere il piatto principale si rese conto di ciò che era successo e trasformò la situazione a suo vantaggio.Infatti tempo prima Jabba aveva fatto installare nella testa di Scuppa una capsula contenente Acido Xenoboric ,perchè temeva che Scuppa lo tradisse.Jabba chiese a Nampi di dargli tutte le sue richezze minacciandola col telecomando per attivare la capsula,ma Nampi si rifiutò,così Jabba,con gioia sadica,pigiò il telecomando e la fece esplodere.In seguito liberò Bib e le guardie Weequay poi consigliò a Bib di mettersi gli stivali per derubare la sala del trono di Nampi,invasa dalle viscere della principessa. Jabba ancorò la nave di Nampi alla sua,poi quando gli fu chiesto cosa fare con le guardie della defunta principessa decise con sadismo di gettarle nello spazio per vedere scoppiare i loro cervelli.In seguito dichiarò che avrebbe venduto la nave ad un suo vecchio amico,Cabrool Nuum .Quando arrivò sul pianeta si recò da Cabrool da solo,con una slitta a repulsione che sopportava il suo peso.Inizialmente l'incontro fra i due fu cordiale,ma quando Cabrool propose a Jabba di uccidere un suo rivale,Vu Chusker ,Jabba si rifiutò e Cabrool lo fece chiudere in una stanza del suo palazzo finchè Jabba non avrebbe deciso di "portargli rispetto".Poco dopo nella stanza entrò il figlio maschio di Cabrool,Rusk Nuum che propose a Jabba di uccidere il suo folle padre.Jabba accettò e soffoccò Cabrool nel sonno aiutato da Rusk e da alcune guardie.Jabba decise di diventare partner di Rusk,tuttavia il nuovo signore del crimine gli propose di uccidere Vu Chusker.Jabba si rifiutò di nuovo e fu spedito nelle prigioni.A questo punto si palesò l'ultima membra della famiglia Nuum,Norba Nuum ,figlia di Cabrool e sorella di Rusk.Norba entrando nella prigione disturbò Jabba che mangiava con indifferenza i ragni velenosi che vivevano nella sua cella.Norba spiegò a Jabba che dopo la morte di sua madre Cabrool era impazzito,tuttavia si offrì di liberare Jabba a condizione che lo Hutt uccidese suo fratello Rusk.Norba e Jabba si recarono nella stanza di Rusk e Jabba lo schiacciò con la sua mole.Norba chiamò le guardie e fece imprigionare di nuovo Jabba.Poco dopo andò nelle celle con una chiave,promettendo a Jabba che lo avrebbe liberato ma solo se avesse ucciso Vu Chusker .Jabba le disse di avvicinarsi a lui,poi con la lingua la prese per i capelli,le strappò la chiave di mano e la ingoiò viva.In seguito gli acidi del suo stomaco la fecero liquefare velocemente.Uscito di prigione Jabba fece ritorno allo Yacht,ma sulla strada si scontrò con un piccolo omino,che gli disse di stare attento a dove andava.Jabba chiese il nome allo sconosciuto che rispose di chiamarsi Vu Chusker.Jabba lo uccise schiacciandolo con un colpo di coda.Col senno di poi pensò che invece di eliminare la famiglia Nuum avrebbe fatto meglio ad ucciderlo subito,ma la cosa non gli importò molto. Ritorno a Tatooine "Oh d'accordo,ti dirò tutto!Ha eliminato un'intera civiltà solo perchè aveva frainteso una parola" ''-''Gru'um Ropple parlando di Jabba Dopo il suo viaggio Jabba tornò al suo Palazzo dove ammucchiò tutti i tesori di cui si era appropriato.Bib aveva in mente un piano studiato con Nivek ed altre guardie di Jabba per eliminare lo Hutt.Purtroppo al palazzo giunse Gru'um Roople con una schiava da offrire a Jabba,Miramba .Bib nascose un blaster nel mantello di Gru'um e Jabba cacciò Gru'um e Miramba nelle prigioni,come voleva Bib,per liberarsi di loro e procedere al suo piano.Tuttavia Miramba si rivelò essere un droide che liberò dei roditori carnivori senzienti noti come Frecker .I Frecker uccisero tutti i cospiratori reclutati da Bib,e alla fine Bib non se la sentì di uccidere Jabba,tuttavia ormai la maggior parte delle guardie di Jabba erano morte.Questo non scoraggiò Jabba che insieme a Bib creò un nuovo Impero del Crimine. Intrigo tra gli Hutt "Han ragazzo mio,mi hai deluso" ''-''Jabba ad Han Solo Presto il talento di un contrabbandiere noto come Han Solo attirò Jabba e suo prozio Jiliac.Colpiti dalle prestazioni del giovane i due Hutt lo assunsero per contrabbandare spezia in tutta la Galassia ,approfitando così della distribuzione della droga illegale,presto Han iniziò a fare un ottimo lavoro contrabbandando nella Rotta di Kessel . All'insaputa di Han,Jabba e Jiliac miravano a fermare le operazioni di raffineria della spezia del clan Hutt Besadii su Ylesia .Le abilità di Han che lavorava per i Desilijic riuscirono a salvare il contrabbandiere da un brutale attacco di pirati.Subito i Desilijic diedero la colpa di quanto accaduto ai Besadii.Aruk Besadii Aora .leader del clan,e suo figlio Durga Besadii Tai erano indignati per i crimini che erano stati attribuiti al clan.Su Nal Hutta fu presto riunito l'intero Consiglio Hutt che stabilì che i Besadii erano innocenti.Fu allora che Jabba e suo prozio Jiliac decisero che Aruk doveva morire.Contattarono il sommo sacerdote Teroenza di Ylesia ,il quale scoprì che Aruk adorava cibarsi di raganelle di Ylesia.Jiliac assunse così degli Assassini Malkite che avvelenarono il cibo di Aruk. Il piano ebbe un buon esito quando il cervello di Aruk si decompose.Nonostante la morte di Aruk una nuova minaccia sorgeva,l'Impero Galattico ;il Moff Sarn Shild annunciò la sua campagna militare contro Nal Hutta e Nar Shaddaa . Gli esperti delle famiglie Hutt cercarono di corrompere Shild ma fallirono.Jabba e Jiliac allora spinsero Han Solo a contattare l'ammiraglio imperiale che doveva guidare l'attacco e a sovvertirlo.Solo era riuscito a comprare i piani imperiali e iniziò a creare una tattica per difendere Nar Shaddaa.Gli Hutt assunsero la mercenaria Drea Renthal ed il suo esercito per sconfiggere le forze imperiali.Grazie alla corruzione e all'abilità di Drea gli Hutt vinsero la battaglia e fuggirono all'ira dell'Impero Galattico, Poco tempo dopo,Durga scoprì che suo padre era morto per colpa di Jiliac.Sfidò in duello il prozio di Jabba e vinse uccidendolo.Mentre la maggior parte del clan Desilijic era dispiaciuta per la morte di Jiliac,Jabba era molto felice perchè divenne il nuovo leader del clan Desilijic . Lo scandalo del contrabbandiere Un Rybet di nome Moruth Doole era la principale fonte di spezie per Jabba.L'abilità di Doole nel scegliere ottimi contrabbandieri rendeva il lavoro più facile.Doole osservò a lungo la coppia Han Solo e Chewbacca e chiese loro dei soldi per poter trasportare ancora per conto di Jabba.Loro si rifiutarono così Doole contattò l'Impero Galattico,che esegui un'ispezione sul Millennium Falcon .Han per non essere arrestato scaricò le spezie nello spazio e questo fece infuriare molto Jabba. Nessuno sapeva che Doole era la causa della perdita delle spezie ma Jabba venne a saperlo,così sospettando il tradimento del Rybet mise una taglia sulla sua testa.Doole fu catturato ed imprigionato su Kessel,ma riuscì a corrompere le guardie e a fuggire,ma fu comunque catturato nuovamente e portato davanti al cospetto di Jabba che voleva ucciderlo.Doole implorò pietà a Jabba che ,in segno di amicizia, gli fece strappare un occhio dalle sue guardie.Dopo essersi vendicato di Doole,Jabba fece ricadere la colpa di quanto successo ad Han Solo,chiedendo un rimborso. Sette anni dopo la morte di Jabba, Doole fu divorato da alcuni Ragni di Energia che vivevano su Kessel . Il "pezzo grosso" del sottobosco "Jabba sei un meraviglioso essere umano" -Han Solo Con l'alba della Ribellione,Jabba era diventato il più potente signore del crimine dell'Orlo Esterno ,forse dell'intera Galassia .Questo era dovuto in gran parte allo spaccio della spezia Glitterstim ,su cui aveva il monopolio.Da questo momento il clan Desilijic era diventato il Clan Hutt più potente della Galassia,sovrastando i suoi nemici giurati,i Besadii e Jabba sfruttò ogni occasione per abbattere i suoi nemici. Nonostante fosse al culmine del suo regno Jabba soffriva di una malattia cronica che gli causava sbalzi d'umore e un disagio costante,e persino i suoi luogotenenti più fidati iniziavano a non badargli più.Jabba così diede tutta la sua fiducia a un Nimbanel chiamato Mosep Binneed ,suo commercialista,e al suo unico vero amico,Ephant Mon che divenne il capo della sicurezza nel Palazzo. Fu proprio in questo periodo che Han Solo perse la spezia che trasportava,un carico molto grande,durante un'ispezione Imperiale.Han non riusciva a pagare Jabba,così Jabba mandò uno dei suoi tirapiedi, il rodiano Greedo ,ad eliminare Han.Il contrabbandiere però riuscì ad uccidere Greedo.Jabba discusse con Han ma inutilmente e poichè non era stato ripagato,mise una taglia sulla testa di Han. Dopo la morte di Greedo,Jabba chiese il quindici percento di quanto perso ad Han avvisandolo che se avesse ritardato ancora il pagamento avrebbe messo sulla sua testa una taglia così alta che "non avrebbe permesso ad Han di avvicinarsi ad ogni pianeta civilizzato."Han ironizzò dicendo che Jabba era "un meraviglioso essere umano."Poi calpestò la coda dell'Hutt. Dopo la Battaglia di Yavin ,Jabba finanziò l'Impero Galattico per il progetto delle Dark Trooper.Poichè l'ufficiale imperiale Rom Mohc aveva messo una taglia sulla testa di Kyle Katarn ,Jedi alleato ai Ribelli,Jabba mandò i suoi teppisti per ucciderlo.Katarn e Jan Ors tuttavia riuscirono a sconfiggere i teppisti su Nar Shaddaa.Katarn stava per lasciare il pianeta a bordo della sua nave,il Moldy Crow ''ma fu catturato dallo ''Star Jewel ,lo Yacht di Jabba.Katarn e Ors erano destinati ad essere divorati da un Drago Keel,ma i due riuscirono a fuggire.Questo però non fece preoccupare molto Jabba. Qualche tempo dopo,Han Solo spese per Jabba 500.000 Crediti per alcune reliquie Sith attraverso Sprool ,un commerciante Ithoriano .Jabba accettò il dono ma non tolse la taglia sulla testa di Han perchè gli doveva molti più soldi.Jabba tolse la taglia sulla testa di Han quando il contrabbandiere salvò il suo commercialista Mosep Binneed (sotto lo pseudonimo di Jabba de' Hut) dagli acari della pietra di Orleon .Poi Solo ricominciò a contrabbandare sulla Rotta di Kessel ,ma questo periodo di pace durò poco,perchè Han fu incolpato di aver distrutto la nave di Crimson Jack ,costringendo Jabba a ripagare i danni al pirata,così Jabba rimise la taglia sulla testa di Han. Piani con l'Impero Poco dopo la Battaglia di Yavin ,nella quale fu distrutta la super-arma imperiale Morte Nera ,l'Impero aveva un disperato bisogno di risorse militari aggiuntive.Darth Vader fu mandato su Cymoon 1 per negoziare con un inviato di Jabba, tuttavia una squadra di ribelli capeggiata da Han Solo,distrusse la fabbrica d'armi del pianeta,causando nuovi problemi all'Impero.L'Imperatore ,furioso,inviò Darth Vader a negoziare con lo stesso Jabba su Tatooine .Vader arrivò con un giorno di anticipo per questioni personali, e disse a Jabba che sarebbe tornato il giorno successivo per le questioni Imperiali.Jabba temendo che volesse usare su di lui un trucco mentale cercò di gettarlo in pasto al suo Rancor , ma Vader si era accorto della trappola.Jabba lo chiamò erroneamente Jedi, e Vader estrasse la sua Spada Laser .Si generò uno scontro,nel quale molti degli uomini di Jabba furono uccisi dal Signore dei Sith,che poi cercò di strangolare Jabba con la Forza ,riuscendo ad imporsi nel negoziato.Vader gli disse che aveva bisogno di due dei suoi migliori Cacciatori di Taglie , e Jabba gli affidò Boba Fett e lo Wookiee Krrsantan . Come promesso, Vader tornò il giorno successivo per le questioni Imperiali. I negoziati si conclusero positivamente e Jabba accettò di rifornire l'Impero Galattico , ma voleva essere pagato bene dall'Imperatore.Vader gli disse che l'Imperatore lo avrebbe pagato quanto gli spettava,inoltre finchè Jabba avrebbe rifornito l'Impero,le sue attività criminali sarebbero rimaste intatte.Jabba convinse Vader a rimanere per festeggiare una caccia ai Bantha e lo invitò sul suo Galeone a Vela,il Khetanna chiedendogli se i Cacciatori di Taglie fossero stati utili.Vader rispose che dovevano rintracciare un agente imperiale, che scoprì essere Cylo-IV , e un pilota umano che aveva distrutto la Morte Nera .Vader chiese a Jabba di Obi-Wan Kenobi ,dato che aveva vissuto su Tatooine per quasi due decenni.Jabba gli rispose che in quel periodo di tempo si era rivelato una spina nel fianco, ma non approfondì l'argomento.Emerse che i Cacciatori di Taglie cercavano un ragazzo che aveva distrutto la Morte Nera , nato su Tatooine,e Jabba disse che nessuna persona degna di nota era nata su Tatooine,ignorando il passato di Vader co me Anakin Skywalker . Il Vento Tusken Poco dopo la nascita della Ribellione vera e propria, Jabba riforniva di vino le taverne di Canto Bight , su Cantonica , più precisamente con il Vento Tusken . Questo vino era molto particolare:si trattava di un liquido gassoso e fumoso, che una volta bevuto, faceva ruttare un "vento" violaceo a chi lo beveva. Mentre delle persone lo bevevano, due criminali non-identificati, un umano ed un Rodiano , udirono la cosa e decisero di andare su Tatooine per parlare con Jabba, comprarne un po' e rivenderlo, dato che su Canto Bight valeva 10.000 Crediti a bicchiere. Nel frattempo Jabba stava trattando con tre Tusken . Questi si lamentavano del fatto che gli Jawa e gli Imperiali attraversavano i loro territori sacri, ed esigevano che queste "trasgressioni" avessero fine, e si rivolsero a Jabba, il quale rispose di non essere un addetto del traffico. I Tusken gli ricordarono che su Tatooine non accadeva nulla senza il suo consenso e che se non li avesse fermati, avrebbe pagato lui per loro. I Tusken sollevarono le loro armi per aria, ma quando Boba Fett e le Guardie Gamorreane dell'Hutt gli puntarono contro le armi, i tre si inchinarono. Jabba disse loro di non preoccuparsi, avrebbe trovato una soluzione per la popolazione Tusken. Quando chiamò "il prossimo" si presentarono l'umano ed il Rodiano, che chiesero a Jabba di poter acquistare una partita di Vento Tusken. Jabba vide una soluzione, estrasse una bottiglia di Vento Tusken e chiese loro se facessero riferimento a quello, dopo una risposta positiva, la aprì e se la gettò tutta in bocca, per poi ruttare fragorosamente. Jabba fu categorico: era finito. Ed era meglio se non ne cercassero altro, se non volevano morire decapitati. "Il Vino del Deserto è sacro per i Tusekn. Non lo vendono. E se cercate di rubarlo, potreste scatenare una guerra. E le guerre fanno male agli affari. Spargete la voce. Ditelo a tutti i vostri amici accattoni. Se vi immischiate...Specialmente se cercate di tendere un'imboscata ai Tusken e di rubare il loro vino sacro durante le loro preghiere notturne sulla grande duna a mezzanotte...MORIRETE." I due criminali ora avevano tutte le indicazioni per trovarlo, e mentre ne parlavano nella Cantina di Chalmun, vennero spiati da uno Jawa, che corse a raccontarlo alla sua tribù. Un Droide Spia Imperiale ascoltò gli Jawa e corse da un Ufficiale Imperiale , il quale si disse contento, e decise di andarselo a prendere. I Tusken stavano compiendo il loro rituale, nella duna sopra la loro, i due criminali, una legione di Imperiali, ed un gruppo di Jawa con dei Droidi da Battaglia B1 e dei Super Droidi da Battaglia B2 si erano radunati per prendere il pregiato vino, ma non c'erano Tusken. Quando realizzarono che erano lì perché qualcuno lo aveva voluto appositamente, era troppo tardi, Boba Fett ed altri scagnozzi di Jabba aprirono il fuoco, sterminandoli tutti, con grande gioia dei Tusken, i quali portarono a Jabba un riconoscimento: i Gamorreani subito non capirono ed alzarono le loro armi, ma Jabba - chiamandoli idioti- disse loro di far passare tutti i Tusken. Gli portarono un gomitolo sacro, bagnato nel Vento Tusken. Lui li ringraziò del tributo, promettendo loro che avrebbe continuato a vigilare, ma Bib Fortuna in quel momento informò Jabba che su Coruscant avevano scoperto come sintetizzare il vino, che ora non valeva più nulla. Jabba però aveva il dono dei Tusken che ingoiò rapidamente, per poi ruttare nuovamente una grande quantità di quello strano vento, dicendo che tutto quello non aveva prezzo, festeggiando con i Tusken presenti. Jabba e il Consorzio di Zann Poco prima della Battaglia di Yavin,Jabba strinse un patto col rivenditore di armi Tyber Zann.Nessuno dei due però pensava di rimanere fedele al patto.Tyber scoprì che Jabba stava per fare una vendita importante,un antico manufatto che costava la metà delle richezze di Tyber che furioso si recò su Felucia ,dove Jabba stava stringendo l'affare con gli imperiali.Tyber riuscì a rubare l'arteffato ma I soldati dell'Impero eliminarono i mercenari di Tyber e lo catturarono sbattendolo nella prigione di Kessel .Un socio di Tyber però,Urai Fen ,riuscì a liberarlo.Tyber non sapeva come vendicarsi così fondò il Consorzio di Zann per distruggere Jabba e riottenere l'artefatto che lo Hutt gli aveva rubato. Ci fu una battaglia tra Jabba ed il Consorzio;la Battaglia di Hypori .Da Saleucami ,Jabba aveva indivuato le basi del Consorzio su Hypori e mandò i suoi uomini,guidati dal cacciatore di taglie Bossk ad uccidere gli alleati di Tyber.Il leader del Consorzio però ribaltò la situazione a suo vantaggio,trovando la fabbrica di droidi di Jabba su Hypori.Qui riprogrammò i droidi e corrupe Bossk .Urai Fen guidò l'attacco contro i teppisti di Jabba con dei Droideka Mark II ,i quali ucciserò tutti i tirapiedi dello Hutt,che restituì al Consorzio quello che gli aveva sottrato e tolse la taglia sulla testa di Tyber. Caos su Tatooine (3 ABY-4 ABY) "Oh troverai che è molto interessante lavorare per Jabba" ''-''Gizman coinvolge Wrenga Jixton nei traffici di Jabba Durante il periodo della Grande Purga agli Jedi sia Jabba sia il Principe Xizor (leader del Sole Nero ) si erano costruiti forti Imperi del Crimine contemporaneamente all'ascesa di Darth Sidious .Durante le Guerre dei Cloni ,in 15 BBY i due Imperi prosperavano.In questo periodo la Famiglia Fromm aveva iniziato a investire molto in un progetto segreto,la costruzione della Trigon One una nave dal potente laser orbitale per eliminare i loro avversari.Tuttavia quando la flotta di Trigon fu distrutta insieme ai loro palazzi,i Fromm e i loro piani furono sventati,e questo permise a Jabba di diventare il più potente Signore del Crimine della Galassia . L'arguto Hutt mise una taglia sulla testa di Sise Fromm ,suo figlio Tig Fromm e sul capo della sicurezza dei Fromm,Vlix Oncard .Boba Fett catturò i tre Annoo-dat Blu e li consegnò a Jabba.Per sopravvivere Sise offrì molti soldi a Jabba e rimase indebitato con lui. Il pagamento di Han Solo "Potrai prendere il capitano Solo per Jabba de' Hutt, dopo che avrò Skywalker." "Non va bene per me morto". "Non sarà irrimediabilmente danneggiato." ''-''Darth Vader a Boba Fett Dopo la Battaglia di Hoth ,Darth Vader inviò Wrenga Jixton ,sotto lo pseudonimo di Jix,a spiare Jabba e tenere d'occhio suo figlio,Luke Skywalker ,perchè non succedesse niente al giovane Tatooiniano.Mentre era su Tatooine,Luke si imbattè nella Swoop Gang di Jabba capitanata da Gizman,noto anche come Big Gizz.Spiker e Gizman catturarono Luke e lo portarono da Jabba che d'accordo con Xizor voleva ucciderlo ma Luke riuscì a fuggire con l'aiuto di Dash Rendar .Gizman disse a Jix di uccidere Luke ma Jix non sapendo le vere intenzioni di Darth Vader uccise Gizman spaccandogli la testa con un sasso.Jabba scoprì che uno dei suoi uomini l'aveva tradito e pensò che fosse stato Jix perchè sapeva che il resto della sua banda era stupida e non lo avrebbe mai tradito.Nel frattempo Boba Fett cercava di catturare Han Solo per conto di Jabba. Boba Fett riuscì a catturare Han Solo su Bespin facendolo congelare nella Carbonite poi lo consegnò a Jabba.Boba Fett e Bossk ,un cacciatore di taglie Trandoshano,decisero di restare nel Palazzo di Jabba.Nel frattempo Jabba diede il via ai Giochi di Demolizione ,uno sport simile al Podracing .Poichè il Podracing era stato proibito dall'Impero Galattico,Jabba trovò i Giochi come fonte di reddito.Terminati i giochi Jabba si pregustava la vittoria ed il suo nuovo trofeo,Han Solo congelato;non poteva certo immaginare che due droidi (C-3PO e R2-D2 )i quali portavano un messaggio avrebbero cambiato la sua vita di successi. L'infiltrazione "Sono venuto a prendere il capitano Solo e i suoi compagni.Puoi trarre profitto da questa cosa o venire distrutto,ma ti avverto di non sottovalutare i miei poteri" -Luke Skywalker Jabba era molto soddisfatto di avere Han Solo nel suo Palazzo come arredamento,lo posizionò su un muro per farlo vedere a tutta la sua corte.Tuttavia l'Alleanza Ribelle rivoleva indietro Han Solo,e così escogitò un piano.Luke Skywalker mandò C-3PO e R2-D2 da Jabba perchè gli trasmettessero un messaggio e glieli regalò.Due Guardie Gammorreane scortarono i due droidi fino a Jabba.Qui R2-D2 trasmise il messaggio di Luke a Jabba,il quale quando sentì che poteva venir distrutto dallo Jedi rise,tuttavia ordinò ai suoi uomini di non farlo entrare.Poi mise subito i droidi al lavoro;C-3PO sarebbe diventato il suo nuovo droide protocollare mentre R2-D2 avrebbe servito drink e cibo. In seguito Jabba ascoltò la canzone "Jedi Rocks "della Max Rebo Band .Durante l'esibizione ordinò alla sua schiava Twi'lek ,Oola di danzare poi cercò di portarla verso di lui ma Oola disgustata si rifiutò e iniziò a tirare la catena con cui era legata a Jabba per allontanarsi,Jabba furioso la portò sopra la botola del Rancor e pronunciò "Boska!".La povera Oola cadde nella botola e fu divorata dal mostro.Questo gesto interrupe l'esibizione della Max Rebo Band e Jabba guardava lo spettacolo della morte di Oola con gioia,felice delle urla di terrore della schiava,ma il macabro show fu interrotto dalla Principessa Leia Organa,che entrò nel Palazzo travestita da Boushh ,un cacciatore di taglie morto poco tempo prima.Boushh(Leia)offrì a Jabba il suo "prigioniero" Chewbacca ;i due contrattarono il prezzo,Jabba voleva pagarla poco ma Leia estrasse un detonatore termico e Jabba fu costretto a pagarla 35.000 Crediti,poi fece sbattere lo Wookiee nelle prigioni.In seguito lasciò Boushh nel suo Palazzo,aspettando per la sera.Purtroppo per Leia,Jabba sapeva che Boushh era morto e le tese una trappola,Leia nella notte entrò nella sala del trono,pensando che Jabba stesse dormendo e liberò Han Solo,essendo appena uscito dalla Carbonite Han era cieco così la Principessa si levò la maschera e si fece riconoscere dicendogli "Qualcuno che ti ama!".A quel punto si sentì la risata di Jabba e dei suoi cortigiani;Jabba fece sbattere anche Han Solo nelle prigioni,poi fece indossare a Leia un abito avvenente,la incatenò al suo trono poi la strinse a sè e le ficcò la lingua bavosa in bocca . "Servi bene il tuo padrone e sarai ricompensato" ''-''Luke Skywalker ipnotizza Bib Fortuna Pochi giorni dopo Luke Skywalker giunse nel Palazzo.Le Guardie Gammorreane all'ingresso tentarono di fermarlo ma non ci riuscirono,allora soppragiunse il maggiordomo di Jabba,Bib Fortuna ,ma fu ipnotizzato da Luke con la Forza.Bib informò Jabba,che stava dormendo dell'arrivo dello Jedi e lo Hutt si infuriò con Bib per averlo lasciato entrare.Luke arrivò al trono di Jabba e sfortunatamente si posizionò sulla botola del Rancor.Lo Jedi disse a Jabba che era venuto a liberare Leia,Han Solo e Chewbacca ma Jabba rise dello Jedi.Poichè era disarmato Luke rubò con la Forza un blaster a Nizuc Bek ,una delle guardie di Jabba e glielò puntò contro,a quel punto una Guardia Gammorreana di nome Jubnuk si avvicinò al trono per fermare Luke.C-3PO cercò di avvisare lo Jedi che si trovava sopra la botola del Rancor ma un cortigiano di Jabba,il Gran Ree-Yees gli mise una mano davanti alla bocca.Jabba sentendosi minacciato da Luke urlò "Boska!" e lo fece precipitare nella botola del Rancor insieme a Jubnuk.Il Rancor uscì da una cancellata e divorò subito il Gammorreano,mentre Luke si nascose sotto una roccia.Il Rancor riuscì a tirarlo fuori ma Luke gli infllò un osso in bocca e si liberò dalla sua stretta picchiando la sua mano con una pietra,poi corse dall'altra parte della botola dietro la cancellata cercando di uscire ma trovò una porta sigillata.Il Rancor tranciò l'osso con i suoi denti e si avvicinò a Luke. Jabba rideva insieme ai suoi cortigiani credendo di aver sconfitto lo Jedi ma Luke trovò un teschio,il teschio della prima vittima del Rancor di Jabba ,Bidlo Kwerve e lo scagliò contro l'interrutore della cancellata che cadde adosso al Rancor uccidendolo.Jabba furioso più che mai ordinò alle sue guardie di catturare Luke e tirare fuori dalle prigioni Han Solo e Chewbacca intenzionato a farli divorare da una grossa pianta carnivora che viveva in una fossa su Tatooine ,il Sarlacc . La Battaglia al Pozzo di Carkoon "Jabba questa è la tua ultima possibilità,liberaci o morirai" ''-''Luke Skywalker a Jabba Jabba prese il suo Galeone a Vela,la Khetanna mentre Luke,Han e Chewbacca venivano trasportati su dei Galeoni Skiff verso il Pozzo di Carkoon .Luke avvisò lo Hutt che se non lo avesse liberato l'avrebbe ucciso,Jabba rise e tirò a sè Leia accarezandole la spalla.Poi la costrinse a bere dal suo stesso calice.All'insaputa di Jabba c'era un altro ribelle nel Palazzo,Lando Calrissian ,che ora si trovava su un Galeone Skiff.Nel frattempo R2-D2 si recò sul ponte del Khetanna. Quando Luke,Han e Chewbacca arrivarono davanti al Sarlacc le guardie di Jabba cercarono di spingere Luke nel Pozzo di Carkoon .Nel frattempo Jabba fece avvicinare il suo Galeone a Vela alla scena per godersela.Luke però fece un cenno ad R2-D2 che gli lanciò la Spada Laser,poi inizò ad eliminare le Skiffguard di Jabba.Boba Fett legò lo Jedi che riuscì a liberarsi.Han Solo era ancora cieco,con un gesto goffo fece cadere Boba Fett nel Pozzo di Carkoon dove fu divorato dal Sarlacc.Furioso Jabba iniziò a sbraitare ,nella confusione più totale,Leia riuscì a far esplodere il panello che controllava le luci del Khetanna facendo scoppiare un incendio.Jabba urlò terrorizzato e cercò nuovamente di trarre a sè Leia che però usò le catene con cui era imprigionata per soffoccare il signore del crimine."ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH" fu l'ultima frase pronunciata dallo Hutt.R2-D2 liberò Leia dalle catene e la Principessa salì sul ponte del Khetanna,anche Luke ci si recò con un salto della Forza e sconfisse le guardie ma rimase ferito ad una mano.Nel frattempo Han,cieco cadde nel Pozzo di Carkoon ed il Sarlacc lo afferò con uno dei suoi tentacoli,ma Lando tese una mano verso Han e sparò al tentacolo del Sarlacc che liberò Han,poi Lando lo riportò sul Galeone Skiff.Luke e Leia presero il controllo del cannone sopra il Khetanna e spararono contro il Khetanna stesso,subito dopo saltarono sul Galeone Skiff dove si trovavano Chewbacca,Han e Lando.Il Khetanna stava per esplodere e i droidi erano ancora a bordo ,sul ponte,così R2-D2 spinse C-3PO nella sabbia dopo averlo salvato da un attacco di Salacious B. Crumb e vi si tuffò anche lui.Il Khetanna esplose,i ribelli recuperarono i droidi e se ne andarono.L'esplosione uccise molti dei cortigiani di Jabba,ponendo fine all'Impero del Crimine del perfido Hutt . Personalità e tratti "Presto imparerai ad apprezzarmi" ''-''Jabba a Leia Organa Jabba come molti Hutt era maligno,avido e pragmatico,capace di piegare le persone al suo volere utilizzando tutti i mezzi,legali o meno.Era anche molto orgoglioso e raccolse vari trofei come segno del suo potere.Jabba inoltre adorava gli spettacoli sanguinari che si tenevano nel suo Palazzo quando gettava le sue vittime nella botola del Rancor ,amava torturare e sottomettere le persone intimidendole col suo potere.Lo faceva solo per divertimento,senza un fine preciso.Jabba amava molto le schiave femminili umanoidi come la Twi'lek Oola ma anche Leia Organa,costringendole ad indossare abiti erotici,a sfilare e ballare per lui,e a compiere gesti disgustosi e lascivi con lui,ma questa fu anche la sua rovina,perchè Leia,seminuda lo soffocò con le stesse catene che la legavano a lui. Nonostante la sua natura crudele,avida e sadica mostrò un lato più dolce durante le Guerre dei Cloni felice di riavere suo figlio Rotta .Tuttavia fece uccidere tutte le guardie che non erano riuscite ad impedirne il rapimento.Rimase inoltre scioccato dopo aver scoperto che il mandante del rapimento era suo zio Ziro.Questo mostra quanto lui tenesse al potere e all'onore della sua famiglia.Allo stesso modo si dimostrò buono con N.Papanoida facendo recuperare le figlie del Senatore,rapite dal cacciatore di taglie Greedo .Jabba rimase molto rammaricato quando capì in modo implicito che il suo rapporto con Ephant Mon non era basato sull'amicizia ma solo sul potere e sulla richezza che lui stesso esercitava. Jabba mostrò una forma d'affetto anche per Han Solo ,dicendo che era il suo migliore contrabbandiere,tuttavia quando Han non gli pagò il dovuto lo fece congelare e lo appese come una reliquia nel suo Palazzo. Poichè teneva molto alla sua famiglia,Jabba aveva un tatuaggio sul suo braccio destro che rappresentava il suo kajidic di appartenenza ,il clan Desilijic . Dietro le quinte >'Inizialmente "Jabba the Hut" venne descritto da George Lucas come "Una grassa creatura simile ad una lumaca con gli occhi su antenne estese ed una larga brutta bocca." In seguito questo concept ispirò alla specie dei Quockran ,in particolare ad Ytha .Lucas gli aveva affidato un essere peloso come guardia del corpo,interpretato Declan Mulholland ,ma questo personaggio poi divenne Chewbacca . '>'Anche se nel romanzo viene descritto come una "grande vasca mobile di sugna sormontata da un cranio irsuto sfregiato",nei primi fumetti della Marvel apparve come un essere giallo simile ad un tricheco,identificato nella specie dei Nimbanel . In seguito Abel G. Peña ,un autore di Star Wars che si occupava di adattare il fumetto al materiale canonico,disse che Jabba apparteneva in realtà ad un'altra specie e che la sua descrizione come lumaca era quella canonica,mentre il Nimbanel era Mosep Binneed . '>'Il suo nome continuò ad essere "Jabba the Hut" anche nel romanzo successivo, "L'Impero Colpisce Ancora" ma un funzionario del databank gli diede il nome di Jabba the Hutt.Inizialmente gli Hutt non erano una specie,ma solo un titolo che accompagnava il suo nome.Nel romanzo del "Il Ritorno dello Jedi"Jabba aveva i capelli,ma li aveva persi a seguito di una malattia.Solo diversi anni dopo West End Games specificò che Jabba apparteneva alla specie degli Hutt , riconoscendola come tale, e che non aveva capelli, caratteristica tipica della sua specie. La nascita di una lumaca ''"Un vantaggio dei burattini (come ho già detto quando si parla di spettacoli dal vivo) deriva dalla loro capacità di improvvisare,di cambiare una prestazione (o perchè il regista ha un'idea fresca o perchè l'attore ha cambiato il suo modo di giocare sulla scena).Il nostro Jabba in realtà gioca con gli attori, lui è "attivo" genuinamente sul set, e ha avuto una presenza reale ( e a volte abbastanza spaventosa) ''-''Toby Philpott Jabba apparve e svolse un ruolo importante nel film del 1983 di Richard Marquand "Il Ritorno dello Jedi".Lucas voleva ridisegnare il personaggio e disse a Phil Tippett ,il supervisore degli effetti visivi Industrial Light & Magic di progettare qualcosa di strano e grottesco,ispirato all'attore Sydney Greenstreet .Tippett ideò e confermò Jabba come "una grande,massa pulsante di carne simile ad una lumaca",nonostante il costumista del film,Nilo Rodis-Jamero lo aveva concepito come un personaggio raffinato simile ad Orson Welles da anziano.Uno dei concept art di Tippett lo mostrava indossare un Fez allo stile di Greenstreet. Dopo la costruzione di vari modelli,Tippett affidò l'incarico al collega Stuart Freeborn ,la cui squadra costruì un modello pesante una tonnellata in tre mesi,che costò mezzo milione di dollari.Durante le riprese il burattino veniva manovrato da un gruppo di sei burattinai.Un burattinaio stava dietro a Jabba e controllava la posizione della sua testa,due persone nate nanestavano sedute all'interno del burattino e ne controllavano la coda.David Barclay ,che era il burattinaio capo, controllava il braccio destro e la bocca,Toby Philpott controllava il braccio sinistro e la lingua,mentre Mike Edmons era dentro la coda.I suoi occhi erano invece radiocomandati da un operatore esterno.Lo scultore John Coppinger si complimentò con la squadra di burattinai per aver permesso agli attori sul set di reagire,parlare ed interagire con Jabba,mentre Philpott elogiò i creatori del burattino che consentirono al personaggio di prendere vita tramite la sua squadra.Life inside jabba the hutt è un filmato che mostra come funziona Jabba. Il corpo interno del burattino fu realizzato in fibra di vetro galleggiante su molle che si inclinavano verso il basso da messaggi impostati su un giradischi industriale.I burattinai si sedevano all'interno del guscio in fibra di vetro, mentre airbag e pelle di lattice furono stratificati sul suo corpo esterno al fine di realizzare la forma dello stomaco di Jabba.Philpott descrisse l'odore all'interno simile a quello di una bella collezione di fumi di lubrificanti,vernici e colle.Per diverse settimane lui e Barclay trascorsero la maggior parte delle loro giornate all'interno del burattino dove avevano accesso ad un unico auricolare e ad un monitor che mostrava loro una vista esterna del burattino.Su loro richiesta il direttore Richard Marquand parlava e dava istruzioni direttamente a Jabba de'Hutt,come se fosse una persona reale. Il burattino di Jabba apparve in più scene.Sul set del Galeone a Vela,la scena della sua morte per mano di Carrie Fisher , l'attrice che interpretava Leia Organa,originariamente prevedeva che le lo attaccasse di fronte per ucciderlo.Sotto consiglio di George Lucas,fu deciso che Leia lo avrebbe attaccato da dietro e che lo avrebbe soffoccato.Lucas era stato ispirato per questa scena dalla morte di un personaggio obeso apparso nel film del 1972 "Il padrino ".Il burattino doveva essere riparato dopo ciascuna scena di prova della sua morte. Il dialogo in Huttese di Jabba fu registrato e parlato da Larry Ward .Gli effetti sonori che accompagnavano il movimento degli arti e la bocca furono creati dai doppiatori utilizzando una mano che attraversava una ciotola di formaggio e raschiava un bidone con un asciugamano fangoso.Il Tema di Jabba ,un filo conduttore musicale,giocava sulla tuba ed è stato spesso suonato nelle scene del film in cui appariva Jabba. La risata di Jabba è composta da risate di Iena, versi di Ippopotamo e risate umane. Benn Burtt, che si occupò del suono definì il verso di Jabba " maccheroni e formaggio che si accarezzavano in una scodella. Se amavi i maccheroni e il formaggio, mi scuso." Da burattino a CGI "Io in realtà penso che sia stato un tentativo coraggioso,dato lo stato di CGI di allora,ma credo che hanno cercato di fare troppo." ''-''John Coppinger parlando della prima apparizione in 3D di Jabba Nel 1997,George Lucas decise di rilasciare una speciale riedizione della trilogia originale,per commemorare il ventesimo anniversario dell'uscita del primo film.Il suo scopo era quello di migliorare le scene deteriorate nei film originali,tramite i negativi, e inserire alcune nuove scene.Tra queste c'era quello dell'aspetto originale di Jabba in Star Wars.Lucas voleva ricollegare l'aspetto di Jabba da "Il Ritorno dello Jedi" ''a quello del primo film.I nuovi miglioramenti nelle tecniche delle immagini create al computer,consentirono di sostituire Declan Mulholland con Jabba.In un anno fu creato un modello CGI di Jabba,ma c'era un problema :Han Solo-interpretato da Harrison Ford -nel primo film gli girava attorno, cosa complicata date le nuove dimensioni del personaggio.Fu così deciso che Solo calpestasse la coda di Jabba.Il progetto CGI di Jabba fu migliorato nel 2004 quando il film uscì come DVD. Jabba fa un cameo nel film del 1999 "Star Wars:Episodio I:La Minaccia Fantasma ".Nel film era nuovamente un modello CGI ed interpretava sè stesso.Il suo tema musicale può essere ascoltato nel film, così come nella versione DVD di ''Una Nuova Speranza. Nei media di Star Wars "Rapito il figlio di Jabba de'Hutt è stato." ''-''Yoda nel film del 2008 Star Wars:The Clone Wars Jabba è apparso in tre dei sei film della saga principale di Star Wars,ma è apparso anche in altri media di Star Wars,come fumetti, film,libri.Nel 1996 l'antologia "Tales from the Jabba's Palace " fece conoscere i membri della sua corte e raccontò informazioni inedite su di loro e su Jabba stesso,parlando anche di un complotto ordito da alcuni dei suoi stessi uomini per ucciderlo.Una serie di romanzi coinvolse il padre di Jabba,Zorba Desilijic Tiure ,narrando i suoi tentativi di vendicarsi della morte del figlio per mano della Principessa Leia. Jabba ebbe un ruolo chiave nel film del 2008 Star Wars:The Clone Wars.''Nel film il suo figlio neonato,Rotta,viene rapito ed Anakin Skywalker e la sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano si mettono sulle sue tracce per riportarlo da Jabba,sperando che Jabba dia alla Repubblica Galattica il permesso di usare le rotte dello Spazio Hutt durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Jabba riappare anche in alcuni episodi della serie TV nata dal film,dove è stato doppiato da Kevin Michael Richardson .David Barclay,uno dei burattinai, lo doppiò nel videogioco Super Star Wars:Il Ritorno dello Jedi .Clint Bajakian invece lo ha doppiato in molti videogiochi:Star Wars Bounty Hunter,Galactic Battlegrounds ,Demolition ,Racer Revenge e nel videogioco di ''Episodio I:La Minaccia Fantasma.Appare anche nei videogiochi LEGO di Star Wars. Impatto sulla cultura popolare ''"....e poi ero rimasta affascinata dal personaggio di Jabba the Hutt,questa enorme'' creatura viscida,informe e autocompiaciuta''." ''-''Gwendoline Christie Dopo il rilascio del Ritorno dello Jedi, il mercato ha giocato molto su Jabba e sull'impatto che il personaggio aveva sulla cultura popolare.Furono rilasciate sue miniature, action-figure, giocattoli e costumi di Halloween.Fu parodiato molto,nei Griffin, inSouth Park, dove viene usato per rappresentare l'attrice Sally Struthers. Viene citato spesso nei Simpson e nel film del 1987Balle spazialidi Mel Brooksun essere chiamato Pizza the Hutt faceva la sua comparsa,come un Signore del Crimine fatto di pizza.Il nome era una parodia anche per Pizza Hut,una famosa catena di fast-food. Jabbagriffin.jpg|Nei Griffin Jabbasouthpark.jpg|La parodia di South Park Jabbasimpson.png|Jabba fa un cameo nei Simpson,dove è stato spesso citato. Pizzahutt.jpg|Pizza the Hutt in Balle Spaziali Nella letteratura e nella cultura popolare il nome e l'aspetto di Jabba vengono spesso usati per rappresentare l'obesità,la corruzione,l'avidità e l'anarchia.Marian Keyes e Laura Kalpakian nei loro romanzi fecero dei riferimenti a Jabba per descrivere meglio l'ingordigia ed il peso di un grasso personaggio.La conduttrice televisiva Roseanne Barrè stata spesso paragonata a Jabba da Michael Thomas del The New York Observer perchè "i suoi attacchi al vetriolio sono sulla base del suo peso".Mitchell Kruger,biografo di Michael Jordanparagonò Jerry Krause a Jabba per screditare il manager dei Chicago Bulls, a seguito di alcuni commenti di Krause sui contratti multi-milionari di Jordan ed altri giocatori.Nella serie televisiva Lost ,James Fordchiama Jabba Hugo Reyes per il suo aspetto. Nel suo libro "Il Dharma di Star Wars" Matthew Bortolin afferma che chi vive come Jabba è in contrasto col pensiero spirituale Buddhista del Dharma,utilizzandolo come modello di negatività.Jackie Goldberg,una nota politica Californiana è stata paragonata da molti giornali a Jabba. Alcuni fecero sue caricature ispirate a Jabba e New Times La la definì come l'Hutt spiegando che "è un Jabba de'Hutt umano che consuma il bene mentre produce il male". jabba-card-front.jpg presepe jabba.jpg William Ouchi,uno stimato professore ed autore, accusò la burocrazia scolastica Statunitense dicendo che "Con tutti questi livelli non necessari di grasso organizzativo,i distretti scolastici sono arrivati ad assomigliare a Jabba de'Hutt".Più recentemente fu creata una caricatura del video "Moves Like Jagger" dei Maroon 5 chiamata "Moves Like Jabba",dove viene usato per prendere in giro l'attore Wilford_Brimley .Un altro video, con lo stesso titolo ma a cartoni animati è stato creato da Mad,dove appare il personaggio di una Guardia Gammorreana che viene divorata dal Rancor di Jabba .Gwendoline Christie ,che interpreta il personaggio di Phasma in Star Wars:Episodio VII:Il Risveglio della Forza '' ,dichiarò di essere rimasta colpita da Jabba.L'Hutt ha anche sostituito Babbo Natale nel folklore dei fan di Star Wars.Su Facebook e su altri social network non è difficile imbattersi in immagini che lo raffigurano come un portatore di regali,o persino un personaggio del Presepe. Sempre nel mondo multimediale e dei social network, sono riportati vari esempi - talvolta offensivi - di persone 13 800.jpg|Un disegnatore crea una caricatura di una bambina obesa ispirandosi a Jabba. pjvgkzg4nf-nessuno-che-si-gode-la-vita-puo-avere-un-addome-perfetto-ci-sentiamo-forse-stasera_a.jpg n8qfc5vd2s-la-montagna-di-jabba-ti-nomino-jabba-la-collina_a.jpg|Jabba the Hill, la collina che ricorda Jabba in New Mexico leia_sleeps_by_jabba.jpg|Leia e Jabba dormono. tumblr_n2xwlc1duz1szop8yo2_400.gif|Una ripresa inedita, in cui Carrie Fisher osserva il pupazzo creato per Jabba Starwarscake.jpg|Leia soffocca Jabba in una torta creata dalla cake-designer italiana Barbara Perego. CL4xX-xUYAAs72C.jpg|Anche il Presidente U.S.A del 2016, Donald Trump, è stato rappresentato come Jabba. jabba super mario.png|Jabba, con Salacious B. Crumb e la Principessa Leia in una versione Mario Bros. borsa jabba.jpg|Una borsa , che in questa posizione, ricorda il volto di Jabba. simili a Jabba, tramite foto o link, e persino di luoghi che ricordano Jabba. Uno di questi è la Jabba Hill, una collina come molte altre che si trova in New Mexico , che però ai fan di Star Wars ricorda la faccia di Jabba, e per questa ragione, è diventata nota , ricercata dai fan e ritenuta un punto turistico da molti ammiratori di Jabba. Una scena amata dai fan di Star Wars è quella in cui Jabba dorme con Leia appoggiata sulla sua pancia, come se fosse a lui sottomessa e avesse un legame affettivo nei confronti dell'Hutt. Queste immagini sono diventate virali, ma Jabba ha ispirato anche artisti nel mondo culinario: Barbara Perego, una nota cake-designer ha creato una torta in cui Leia soffocca Jabba dichiarando. ''" Ho poi realizzato diverse creazioni a tema Star Wars. Quelle che mi sono più care sono una torta monumentale che riprende la scena in cui Leila riesce a sopraffare Jabba, che ho creato con la collaborazione di Moreno Ungaretti e Stefano Cavanè. Questa torta esprime al meglio perché Leila è il mio personaggio preferito: determinata e combattiva, sa sfruttare la sua intelligenza e prontezza di spirito per affrontare ogni situazione e non si dà mai per vinta… il tutto senza rinunciare al suo fascino e alla sua femminilità." '' Una frase detta da Donald Trump, durante la sua campagna elettorale, ha spinto molti a rendere virale un'immagine di Jabba .gif con questa citazione:"I'm automatically attracted to beautiful women - I just start kissing them. It's like a magnet. Just kiss. I don't even wait."Tradotta': "Io sono automaticamente attratto da delle belle donne - io inizio solo col baciarle. E' come una calamita. Un solo bacio. Io non aspetto altro."'' ''Questa sua citazione l'ha reso paragonabile a Jabba, nella scena dove lecca Leia, e nell'immagine sembra dirle proprio la frase di Trump. Secondo Marco Ricompensa , che cura i fumetti di Star Wars Legends in Italia, in una recensione del 2017 Jabba è ''"un ammasso di carne purulenta che oscilla quando ride sguaitamente, una lingua tumida e viscida che gronda saliva mentre si nutre di creature che sono uno strano incrocio fra rane e vermi. Tutto in Jabba trasmette una negatività primordiale che attacca allo stomaco. E non potrebbe essere altrimenti: è il più potente signore del crimine di Tatooine , ha una serie di malfattori, cacciatori di taglie, sgherri e assassini ai suoi ordini , e una corte di schiavi e droidi che lo servono e della cui vita dispone a piacimento. E ha un appetito insaziabile." Genius, un sito internet dedicato alla spiegazione dei testi musicali, ma anche di gossip nel mondo musicale e di intrattenimento ha pubblicato alcune foto di rapper che assomigliano ad alieni di Star Wars. La prima foto pubblicata mostraRick Ross , rapper noto per il suo peso, i suoi tatuaggi e diversi scandali, di fianco ad una foto di una scultura di Jabba. L'utente Jordan__Game6 che ha pubblicato la foto ha commentato "Questo prepara Rick Ross e cosa assomiglia ad un gigantesco culo-lumaca ne*ro. Credetemi il suo nome è Jabba". (Rappers-and-star-wars ) Altre foto invece sono a favore di Jabba e lo indicano come un esempio positivo nel fattore culinario, con slogan accattivanti, come quello lanciato da Bastardi Dentro: "Nessuno che si gode la vita può avere l'addome perfetto!" ''Nel 2015 ebbe un notevole impatto ''Jabba Flow , canzone creata per la colonna sonora di Star Wars:Episodio VII:Il Risveglio della Forza . La canzone divenne un singolo competitivo sul mercato, e fu anche remixato. Attualmente è possibile acquistarla via i-Tunes. Michael Jackson ha registrato una canzone chiamata "Smooth Criminal" utilizzata dai fan per dare un tributo a Jabba, con la licenza della LucasFilm. Secondofantascienza.com , Jabba è al primo posto della classifica dei mostri di Star Wars stilata giovedì 16 Ottobre 2014. Jabba è considerato più mostruoso del Rancor , del Mostro di Acqua Sando , dell'Acklay e del Sarlacc , sebbene sia un essere senziente. Il sito giustifica così la scelta " Jabba the Hutt (anche Jabba de' Hutt) e chi se non lui poteva essere il primo in classifica?. Grasso, brutto, molliccio. È un essere anfibio privo di arti inferiori, ma è anche un criminale della galassia, appartenente ad una nota e potente famiglia di criminali. È un personaggio ben noto agli appassionati della saga di George Lucas , anche se la sua partecipazione si limita a soli tre film della saga. Epico il suo scontro/incontro con Luke Skywalker ." Concept Art ed origini del nome « La mia visione di Jabba era letteralmente Orson Welles da anziano. Lo vidi come un uomo molto raffinato. La maggior parte dei cattivi che preferiamo sono persone molto intelligenti. Ma Phil Tippett continuava ad immaginarlo come un qualche tipo di lumaca, quasi come ne Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. Allo stesso momento scolpiva una creatura che assomigliava ad una lumaca che fuma. Continuavo a pensare che dovevo essere davvero fuori, ma alla fine portò a questo.» -Nilo Rodis Janero Il concept art di Jabba di Phil Tippet era basato sui vermi Anelida,privi di pelo,scheletro ed ermafroditi.Queste caratteristiche poi accomunarono tutti gli Hutt . Il nome Jabba potrebbe derivare dalla parola araba jabbar, che significa potente. Non a caso nel film i personaggi si rivolgono a lui come "potente Jabba de'Hutt" Un'altra ipotesi indicherebbe che il nome derivi da Jabbah, una stella della costellazione dello Scorpione. Dai suoi concept art sono nate in seguito la specie dei Quockran , come Ytha e quella dei Jablogian - nome che ricorda Jabba stesso- come Azmorigan . Jabba è un personaggio che ha colpito molto l'immaginario collettivo, e in tanti si chiedevano "Come si muove un essere così grasso?" tramite il video dell'animazione 3D si può vedere Jabba in movimento. Jabba in realtà - come tutti gli Hutt - è più lento, ma il suo modo di muoversi è quello illustrato in questo video, nel quale Han Solo fa un cameo. Questo è un articolo multimediale con riconoscimento: Categoria:Hutt Categoria:Impero del Crimine di Jabba de'Hutt Categoria:Signori del Crimine Categoria:Abitanti di Nar Shaddaa Categoria:Abitanti di Tatooine Categoria:Hutt del Clan Desilijic Categoria:Organizzatori di eventi Podracing Categoria:Schiavisti Categoria:Grande Consiglio Hutt Categoria:Abitanti di Nal Hutta Categoria:Cartello Hutt Categoria:Articoli Multimediali Categoria:Buoni articoli di Star Wars Bounty Hunter Wiki